The present invention relates to a method of producing semiconductor films. It is particularly applicable for producing monocrystalline semiconductor films of silicon or germanium, and is therefore described below with respect to such applications.
Monocrystalline films of silicon and germanium are basic materials for the fabrication of photovoltaic solar cells and integrated circuits. In the current state of the technology, the semiconductor crystals are usually produced according to the Czolchvalski technique, wherein the crystals are pulled from the melt and are then sliced into layers which subsequently receive the appropriate treatment for the fabrication of the appropriate junctions, contacts, and the like, according to the specific application. Semiconductor crystal slices produced in this way are expensive because the process is not amenable to automated mass production. In addition, this process requires considerable amounts of energy because of the high temperatures required. Both of the above drawbacks in the present technology are serious limitations to the wide-spread use of such semiconductor films, particularly in large scale solar cell applications where the cost of the semiconductor films is a critical factor.